A Broken Future
by sassywriterchick
Summary: She didn't realize how much she needed him until he was gone— NaLu


**This is set during Future Lucy's Dragon King Festival, where it is obvious that Natsu dies as well. This is my view on what happened to him, BEWARE MAJOR FEELS! It was my first day of school and I was feeling extra angsty. **

Warning: Feels, slight gore, and bad grammar.

* * *

"No!" The scream tore its way brutally out of her throat, her brain not even fully processing what was happening before her when it happened.

All she could see was him falling, falling falling, soaring down to earth, a streak of pink , black and white scarf. The sound of his impact echoed throughout the entire valley, perhaps the whole world, and it wasn't something she was ever likely to forget.

Her feet began to scramble over the remains of the city, the soft skin being torn to shreds underneath the harsh rubble, as she had lost her shoes sometime during the fray. She didn't care, so desperate as she was to get to him. "NATSU!" She hollered, her voice cracking with the exhaustion and raspy from the smoke in the air.

The dragons above were beginning to lessen their attack forces, perhaps sensing that the one human who could stand a chance at stopping them was now eradicated, along with all the others.

Lucy Heartfilia knew it too. She could feel it in her heart, in her soul, just as she had with everyone else. It didn't stop her running, moving faster than she ever had before, trying to reach him. It was when she caught sight of his fallen form that she realized just how hopeless this situation was.

He was lying with on a large slab of stone, the grey underneath him stained black, his arms outstretched on either side of his body like he had been trying to fly at the end. His chest was heaving as he attempted to breath around the iron spear running through his body and impaling him to the stone so he couldn't get up if he wanted to. It was the only way anyone could keep him down.

She sprinted the last way to him, her lank blonde hair sticking to the back of her neck, her clothes practically falling off of her.

She fell to her knees on his left side, her bare skin scraping roughly against the stone. She didn't notice when her own blood began to mingle with his, because her shallow wounds didn't compare to the spasm in her chest. Natsu slowly turned his head, as if it caused him great pain to make the simple movement.

"Luce." He whispered, a smile pulling at the edges of his mouth. He had the most beautiful smile she remembered suddenly, the kind of smile that made you feel like everything would be alright even in the darkest of times. Still, he couldn't manage it to his full blinding capacity, and it faltered around the edges before falling back to a grimace of pain.

"I'm here." She said frantically. "Tell me what I can do to help you. Please." Her hands flitted at the stake in his chest, but she wasn't Wendy and didn't know what to do.

"Change it." He ground out, each word taking much effort she could see, as blood trickled from inbetween his lips and dribbled down his chin.

"Change what?" She questioned, her hand moving to frantically wipe the red away.

"The future." He coughed up more scarlet. "Use Eclipse. Go back a couple of days and warn us." His hand shakily rose to cup her face, and then he smiled for real, the light in the gesture making her whole body contorts in pain. "You were always… so beautiful." He murmured softly, before the hand dropped from her face and thudded against the stone, his onyx eyes going dull with his last breath.

"Natsu?" She demanded, "NATSU!"

Lucy was never the sort of girl to try and bring someone back when they're already gone, to cling on to that last hope that their soul was still imprinted in their body. She had learned that the hard way when her Mother died, and so when Natsu's chest stopped moving and his hand rolled on the stone, she knew he was gone.

She took his scarf from his neck and bound his eyes with the fabric, covering the emptiness that now resided inside him. She let the tears fall down as she wiped away the blood on his face with her arm, placing both of his once warm hands on his chest. Those hands used to grip hers and tug her along, force her into the most horrible situations.

This was the most horrible thing that could have happened, and he wasn't here to tug her into it… or out of it.

He would never be again.

* * *

**Please be aware that I'm not caught up on the manga, but on the anime so if it shows a different way of Future Lucy's Natsu dying, I apologise for any confusion.**


End file.
